


Doable

by insertjokenamehere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Fat Shaming, Feminization, I'm Sorry, Incest Jokes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertjokenamehere/pseuds/insertjokenamehere
Summary: Maybe it's Derek's karma for knocking up a young, fertile Stiles who was then seventeen. Now, with their oldest in his last year of high school, Derek risks Stiles' ire when he struggles not to mail his alpha children to Antarctica. It's not his fault that they're evil incarnate. What a shame because Derek was such a sweetheart as a child (it's true, his Uncle Peter could vouch for him).





	1. My Milfshake Bring All the Alphas to the Yard, or Mama Please Don’t Ever Get Out the Car When You Drop Us Off at School

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all, please tell me if I should tag anything (it's sort of difficult).

Stiles swayed to the melody of his own whistling as the sizzling oil of the bacon grease popped in the skillet pan. The scent of breakfast foods wafted throughout the premises of the Hale manor, that underwent serious renovations nearly eighteen years ago with Stiles’ first pregnancy.

Now in his mid-thirties, Stiles was a far-cry from his gaunty teenage form. His thighs were thick and meaty, hips wide, and tits were always heavy with milk as a result of near consecutive pregnancies since the birth of his first son: Jason Milosz Stilinski-Hale.

Said Hale was stumbling blindly to the promiseland of bacon, though the clumsiness was most likely due to his eyes blinking rapidly with trying to adjust to the fluorescent lighting of the large kitchen.

“Morning, wolfie.” A grunt from the towering youth was his only response back. Necks crane when faced with the full height of the firstborn alpha son and heir whose height comes in at about 6’2”, Jason towers over his graduating class of seniors and even his own parents, in contrast to his younger alpha brother Felton, who was under 5’9”, but has his shirts straining under the bulky muscles of his pecs and biceps.

Despite the lukewarm greeting, Stiles gave his baby boy a thousand watt smile and a big smooch that rewarded him with little more than a sound of disgust.

“Godsakes mom, at least rinse your mouth out before getting your gross mouth germs on me. I can feel the sperm cells trying to impregnate my cheekbones.” Jason bitched as he made a dramatic show of using the sleeve of his right arm to swipe off the spitle from Stiles little kiss attack.

“Did you see any of your brothers or sisters coming down for breakfast?” Stiles chose to ask instead of addressing how his son has no qualm in accusing his mother of performing oral sex.

“I saw Tina trying to help Ramona brush her teeth in one of the bathrooms in the hall, and I think I heard the baby moving around in his crib,” as he said this Jason took a seat across of a plate that contained cooling hash browns and a stack of pancakes topped with a pile of ripe berries. Stiles hurried to fill the rest of the plates with a heap of crispy bacon before fetching Jason a tall glass of orange juice from the fridge.

“Aw my little boy is waiting for mommy? Let your dad and your brothers and sisters know breakfast is ready when they come down.” Stiles left to the nursery as Jason waved him off to signal that _yeah, yeah I got it. Go breastfeed the lil’ monster._

+:+

Derek threw a splash of cold water over his face before taking his usual morning piss right after. Rinsing his hands rather quickly for someone who just touched his dick, _shut up almost everyone in this place is a were who cares about some fuckin’ e. coli_ , he was the last to clamber to the kitchen that was already bustling with activity and noise from his brood.

“Hi Daddy!” The warm, smiling faces of his precious daughters greeted him. Ramona was like a duckling that had imprinted on its mother, and trails after Tina when the girl is not at Kindergarten. Tina graciously allows this‒ for now at least. Her little hand copying the happy wave Tina gives their dad, and Derek just about melts at the combined cuteness. The males over the ages of seven just gives their father a nudge of their head to show he has been acknowledged. Fine by Derek, all he needs in life is the love of his little girls and adoring wife.

Tina, the oldest of the two beta Hale daughters, shares the same hair coloring as her mom, and blessed with long locks that is beginning to reach the top of her little bottom. Her braid from yesterday was coming off, but to Derek it only accentuates her adorableness. His other daughter, Ramona was four years old, a year younger than Tina, and inherited Derek’s dark hair. Unlike Tina, Ramona has shoulder length hair, that she cries over when she can’t style her hair the same way as her big sister. Stiles did his best to make a little braid out of Ramona’s hair too, and though it doesn’t cascade off her back quite like Tina does, Ramona was still plenty happy to have her hair twisted this way and that like Tina’s.

“Morning munchkins.” Derek gave each of his daughters a small peck before sitting down in an open seat and start digging into his own breakfast.

“See, now that’s how you greet your kids with a kiss. Not like that nasty shit mom did to me earlier.” Bits of bacon and pancake crumbs flew out his mouth as he spoke, and at Derek’s questioning gaze, Jason continued, “Mom just straight up ate my cheek. Like someone was trying to take a bite out of an apple.”

“I don’t know about you, but I love mom’s kisses, especially if it’s wet.” Felton flicked his tongue out suggestively while wagging his eyebrows to no one in particular.

“Hey don’t joke like that,” Derek smacked Felton across the head, and for good measure he smacked Jason too.

“What the hell!” Breakfast continued on with its usual chatter and once plates were scraped clean, the older kids who haven’t gotten ready yet went back to their rooms to get dressed for school and the ones who were ready went into the living room to watch some morning cartoons while they waited. Derek sat at the table on his phone while Ramona dozed in his arms when Stiles finally makes his way to the kitchen.

“Hey DerBear! Everyone’s ready for school?” Derek just nodded his head remotely. Stiles went to give Derek a kiss on the mouth before saying, “Okay, after I drop the kids off to school I’ll eat some breakfast and start the dishes. Junior is asleep in his room, remember. Don’t forget to also put Ramona back to bed, so you can go in your office and get started on some work by the time I’m back.” A grunt this time. “So _that’s_ where Jason gets it.” Stiles snickers as he walks into the living room.

“...Oi, don’t be kissing other alphas!” Derek hollers after him.

:+:

The first stop Stiles makes in the minivan is the short distance to Beacon Hills Elementary School to drop off Adam the fifth grader and Benji the third grader. Tina gets off here too, where there was a crossing guard who helps her reach the kindergarten play area.

The next stop would be Beacon Hills High School just a few blocks away from the elementary where Jason, Felton the junior, and Evan the freshman would shuffle out of the vehicle with as much enthusiasm as any other high schooler on this green Earth.

“Bye kids!” Was the usual thing Stiles calls out to them before driving back home. However, a “Evan sweetie, wait!” was new, as well as the sound of the car door being opened on the driver’s side.

His older brothers paused on the way to the front doors to observe, so Evan turned around to face the sound of his mother’s voice, and promptly turned a violent shade of pink.

His mother was still in his pajama shorts, which were actually boy shorts just a size too small for Stiles' chubby thighs, so they dig into Stiles' big butt. The planes of his buttcrack and the hint of a pair of small ballsacks and cocklet noticeable by the stretched out fabric. Stiles was wearing just a nursing bra with nothing over, the clasps from the bra useless from years of wear so they hang loosely and the fleshy skin of Stiles breast and the barest hint of dark pink nipples were showing. There was some milk stains on the outside padding of the nursing bra, probably from when Stiles nursed the baby this morning. The years of childrearing has left Stiles a bit airheaded in social situations, and he was unaware of his nearly naked state as he made his way to his sons, toting something in his right hand.

“Sweetie you almost forgot your lunch I made for you. Good thing it’s a habit of mine to look in the back before driving off.” Stiles holds out a gray, thermal lunch box to Evan. Mortified Evan rudely snatches it out his mother’s hand before running pass his brothers and into the school without even a parting word. Jason was the next to snap out of his stupor and smack Felton across the head when the younger alpha couldn’t stop staring at the exposed nipples pebbling in the cold morning air.

“Ow!… Whu… Huh?” Felton turns to look at his brother dumbly.

“We got to get to class idiot!” Jason grabs Felton by the scruff of his deep v-neck before manhandling him through the front door of the school where Evan had already gone through earlier.

As his sons disappear into his old high school, Stiles oblivious to the turmoil he caused his sons, just lifted the hand he had been holding the lunch box with to wave goodbye, causing all the fleshy parts of his body to jiggle with the movement. As he made his way back to his Honda Odyssey, Stiles was unaware of the numbers of eyes locked on his supple, fertile body. Fathers who were dropping off theirs kids were sporting swollen erections and one was outright jacking it due to how insane his lust was. Teens on the way to school stopped in their tracks to gape, and others had their phones out to record Stiles making his way back inside his Honda.

“Dude!” One alpha senior exclaimed. “Jason Hale’s mom is a fucking MILF!”


	2. How Many Times Do You Think You Can Hear Someone Call Your Mom a MILF Before Committing Genocide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any tags I missed? Help a fellah out please.

Evan had the contents of his lunch box opened, hidden underneath his desk in his first period English course. His desk was second to the last row, prime seating as this row is not directly in front of the teacher, nor has the ill-repute like the row towards the back of the wall. Perfect for Evan to usually text in class, go on his social media, and even at one memorable point _jack it._

However, today it won’t matter where Evan sits as alphas and some male betas have been stopping him to talk about his mother between lectures. He can feel their curious gaze now as the old crone, or the freshman English teacher Mrs. Burnes explain MLA format for an upcoming paper. _This lunch better be fucking worth it for me to suffer this humiliation._ Evan thought petulantly. Going through the contents of his lunch box he sees two egg sandwiches (his favorite), cherry jello cup (yes, good), a mini bag of Snyder’s pretzels, a baggie of thin mint oreos, three sticks of the small slim jims, and two juice pouches: a tropical kool-aid and a capri-sun 100% juice in fruit punch. _Curses! It’s everything I like, damn you mother!_

As Evan was having a conniption fit over his lunch, a note was tossed onto his desks. _Psh._ The bastard had the nerve to try to get his attention. Evan glared in whatever direction the note was thrown from, and already knowing what the contents might be about just crumpled up the note and threw it aside. There was a chorus of groans.

“Evan you fucking douche, stop throwing away our notes.” An alpha one table behind him whispered-yelled.

“Then stop asking me shit about my mom!” Evan bit back in his regular voice. At the mention of his mom, several boys and some alpha girls turned to look directly at Evan. It was like a dam burst.

“Your mom is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal!”

“Is your mom a pornstar?”

“Give me your mom’s number!”

“...A fuckin’ MILF!”

At the mention of that dreaded word that had been following him all morning, Evan zipped up his lunch box before throwing it in his backpack and shouldering it, before abruptly standing up and declaring, “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” He took all his things with him as he made his way outside the classroom door. Mrs. Burnes, who doesn’t understand MLA herself, had been looking through her notes and haven’t caught on.

“Okay, don’t forget the hall pass hanging by the door!” But Evan had already walked out.

:+:

It was the end of the school day when Jason met up with his younger brothers to wait to be picked up. He was exhausted. All day people had been bothering him about his mom who apparently was a “MILF.” Those people were delusional. His mom was the farthest thing from sexy. Real curvy omegas had flat stomachs to go along with their big butts, at least that’s how all the A-list celebrities look and not to mention his favorite pornstars. His mom was the opposite. Stiles has a belly pooch with hints of stretch marks below his navel. Jason has seen the cellulite that Stiles also has over his hips, thighs, and love handles. To Jason, his mom is just a fat omega, a hallow shell of once a great beauty.

Jason has seen pictures of his mom back when Stiles was a young adult. More than ten years ago, Stiles had been slender, the only blemishes marring his skin where the constellation of dark moles spanning across his pale flesh. That was someone Jason could have been proud of saying was his omega, but now Jason was nothing but short of embarrassed with how much his mother had let go. He was counting down the days where his alpha father, who was still solidly built with his rock-hard abs and hard muscles, would leave his cow of a mother for a fresh piece of ass.

Jason saw Felton making his way over surrounded by his usual group of friends.

“Man, your mom hits all my kinks I swear. How much do I have to pay for some pictures?” One of Felton’s obnoxious cohorts jabbed. God how Jason yearns to stab someone through the trachea.

“I demand only the freshest kidneys, and water bottled from the mountains of the Himalayas.” Felton replied sagely, earning a couple of playful nudges from his merry band of idiots.

“Seriously, I’d do just about anything for even just a photo of your mom’s foot. God you’re so lucky you get to live with that.”

“Don’t call people’s mom a _that._ ” Jason snapped at the alpha who had just spoke. He was a red-haired fellow with sea-green eyes, and skinny enough that it would be entirely too easy for Jason to reach out and snap his neck. The alpha, as if he senses what Jason just thought, freezes in his trek.

“Oh… um. Well I’ll see you tomorrow man, all right?” And he was the first to turn heel and walk away. The others caught on to the alpha male’s animosity and started in own their own goodbyes before dispersing.

Felton oblivious to whatever emotion Jason was feeling, gave his older brother a solid pat on the back. Due to the younger alpha’s bulk, it sent Jason stumbling forward just a bit. “Hey dude, could you believe mom flashed his nipples in public like that? It’s like that one time where mom just got out the shower and answered the door to those Jehovah’s Witnesses with only a towel drying his hair.” The Jehovah’s Witness turned around with their pamphlets covering their hard-ons and booked it out the area as fast as they could with their hard penises knocking against their thigh with every step they took.

“God. Mom should learn how to be a little more self-aware.” Was Jason’s sharp reply. “All anyone wanted to talk to me about was how mom was a fuckin’ MILF. I’ve just about had it. I’m not gonna show up for school tomorrow if people I thought were my friends won’t stop blowing up my phone about the same shit.”

“Awww Jacie, ( _Don’t fuckin’ call me that!_ ‒) I think it’s flattering that people find our mom hot. We’re stunning because of mom.”

“No, we look like dad.” It was true. Jason and Felton shared most of their facial characteristics with their alpha sire. Jason only had Stiles numerous amounts of skin freckles that litter the torso of his body, and Felton has skin as pale and as sensitive as Stiles, so he always has to make sure he’s lathered in sunscreen before doing any prolonged activity in the sun.

“Eh, potato patatoh.” was Felton’s reply back. God, he can never take anything _seriously_.

“I’m just fuckin’ pissed ‘cuz prom is coming up and I will raise Hell if I don’t have the baddest bitch as my date.”

“I will.”

“What?”

“You said you want the baddest bitch for your prom date, well I said I’ll go with you.” Felton gave him a lascivious wink.

“You really need to cool it down with the incest jokes man.”

“Huh‒” Felton’s confused response was cut short by Evan finally trudging up to his brothers with a glum sort of air around him.

“You little shit!” Jason twists his hands into Evan’s tee and yanked him to eye level. “This is all your fuckin’ fault! Your dumb bird brain can’t remember to hold a damn lunch pack and now look what happened, you’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day of you crawled outta mom’s sex hole.”

“Hey chill out man, Evan didn’t know mom was gonna parade around in next to nothing just ‘cuz he forgot his lunch. Mom has always been unpredictable” Felton tried to placate.

“Yeah...” Evan sighed dejectedly. “I don’t like the fact that mom is all over YouTube either, and the fact that everyone at school keeps bugging me about mom.”

“You need to…! Wait what?” Jason looked confused. “Where the hell did YouTube come up in all of this?” Now it was Evan’s turn to look confused.

“The videos? Uh the one on YouTube? I heard one of the seniors uploaded a video of mom walking back to the van and it went viral or some shit.” At Jason’s blank look, Evan paled at realizing he probably made his situation worst in the eyes of his older brother.

“ _Hot MILF Goes to a High School in a Bra._ A two minute and forty-two second long video on the main page of the site amassing over 7.2 million total views for the original video as of right now. I say original video as it has since gone viral, and many trend following channels have featured it in their clip.” Felton happily supplies.

Jason looks like he is seconds away from an aneurysm.

:+:

“So boys do any of you want a snack before starting on homework?” Stiles says with a smile, puttering around in the kitchen. The younger Hale kids were diligently snacking on oatmeal cookies and sipping milk as they worked on their elementary schoolwork. Jason and Evan looked green. Felton demanded pizza rolls along with chocolate chunk cookies and a coca-cola.

“Lunch was enough for me...” Evan surmise.

“What’s wrong baby? I always pack you that much food, and you work up an appetite by the time you're home.” As Stiles turned around to face his son, his cellphone went off. “Oh Uncle Scottie is calling me.” Stiles clears his throat. “Hi Scott! ...No I haven’t been on YouTube today.” The three eldest boys’ ears perked up at that tidbit. “Wait... What?!”

“Mom for the record I would like to say that this is entirely your fault, and you are to blame for everything.” Jason crossed his arms, but whatever macho effect he was going for was dampen by his bright pink face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read any complaints or compliments you have in that beautiful noggin of yours.


	3. I Wish My Kids Would Do the Mail Myself In a Box Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ariwa the cute cat. I now have a profile picture. It's a slinky!

The excitement of fighting off the supernatural tampered off around the time of Stiles and Scott’s high school graduation. A collection of their golden years where the times the ragtag group was forced together to defend their territory by strategizing, or even resorting to cheap tactics to kill off the creature of the week. The attacks became entirely nonexistent now that the nemeton can defend its own territory, nurtured by the powerful spark of sleeping magic nested deep within Stiles.

Relationships like the ones between Stiles and Derek flourished through the years of tranquility, but others like Scott‒ not so much. Scott had two epic romances in his life. His first was with the ever ferocious and quick-witted Miss Allison Argent, before the inevitable shitstorm that comes with a werewolf trying to court a huntress proved too much for the young couple, and they called it quits. Heart heavy, Scott continued through life in a daze until he met the energetic kitsune who called herself Kira. Now, Scott could picture himself making a life with her. Cut to thoughts of cute biracial children and a nice picket fence house not too far from his mother’s.

He planned on going serious with her and one day, and setting aside enough for a shiny engagement ring to make an honest woman out of her before the sudden resurface of his ex-girlfriend, Allison. Now, there was nothing wrong with the reappearance of his old ex, sure her newly cropped pixie cut hair and muscled arms and abs, that spoke of intense field work off in a cottage in the French countryside she was originally residing in, made her quite the alluring figure. However, Scott got over her with the help of late-night phone sessions with his darling Kira and their little dinner dates where they would eat and drink until they either had their fill of good food or the happy warmth that seeps low in their belly from being in close proximity of each other.

Yes, Allison was still as gorgeous as ever, but Scott would not be swayed from his new epic love, so color him surprise when Kira was the one who became enamored and ran off with the Argent huntress.

“Oh Scott I had no idea you knew someone so… fascinating.” Kira had purred with her arms in the middle of feeling up Allison’s hard biceps. Allison flexed her muscles, and Kira screamed in joy.

Allison must of made her scream in other ways too, if the breakup text that Scott received a week after Allison and Kira officially met was any indication. Now, at the age of thirty-five, Scott has never quite found the right girl or omega to fill in the shoes left by either fearsome huntress or adorkable Japanese fox spirit. Scott tried to go back into the dating scene, but the sight of his Best Bro 4 Lyfe Stiles constantly popping out a new Hale baby every time they meet, coupled with the birth announcement of Allison and Kira’s adopted set of Chinese twins left Scott just a touch bitter.

“If a woman or an omega breathes, then she a thottie.” Uncle Scottie would tell a wide-eyed baby Jason when Scott use to come over for the holidays to drink Derek’s expensive were-approved liquor.

Scott spends his days working with the aging Deaton as a full-time employee at the veterinarian office, before retiring home to waste the rest of the day on the internet. He bants with the boys on 4chan where he lurks on /b/ or /pol/, before going on reddit r/iamverysmart to join others in mocking the pretentious assholes who dare pretend to even share the same IQ as true geniuses. Of course, once he has his share of _socializing,_  then Scott goes on video binges, whether it be porn, or down whatever rabbit hole the viral video of the day would bring him.

Since Scott doesn’t really do much nowadays, he doesn’t get surprised very often. But he felt plenty surprised, much like all those years ago, when he sees the familiar full figure of his best friend being captured on a cackling teen’s phone camera toddling back into his family van with censors over his breast and over his privates that were visible from the almost sheer appearance of his undies.

“Holy shi‒.” Scott had a quick jerk off session before dialing his best friend.

:+:

“No I had no idea… You could _see_ what! O’ my God. No, ...really?” Stiles had stepped away from the kitchen and into the living room to leave his elementary school aged children oblivious to the situation as they continued to finish their homework for that evening. Jason, Felton, and Evan followed their mom into the living room. All three sat on the couch as they watch Stiles pace back and forth, cellphone clutched in a deathgrip.

“You want to send the video to me? Okay… I guess I’ll watch it. All right… I’ll talk to you later… Does Derek what? Huh, nothing? Okay, bye for now.” Stiles pressed the end call button and waited for the text from Scott with the YouTube link.

Once his phone dinged, he tapped the link and hit the play button, and watched with his mouth in a thin line. Once the video finished playing, Stiles stands there staring at his slowly dimming phone, and remains quiet.

“Uh, mom?” Felton tries.

“I am so sorry boys!” Stiles tries to fit his arms around his three oldest alpha sons. “I can’t believe how careless I was. I looked like a maniac or some sort of sex offender walking on a school yard, your high school no less in my underwear! I swear mommy didn’t do it on purpose. I would never try to embarrass you like that.” Stiles rambles on as he tried to squeeze three developed alpha children. Jason and Evan looked queasy from having their mother touch them for a prolonged amount of time, but Felton had his face spread wide in a pleased grin. His arms reaching out to stroke his mother’s back as he feels around for the bra strap under the thin tee Stiles was wearing.

“Did you boys get made fun of today? Is that way you seem so out of sorts?” Stiles continued. Stiles took in a deep breath to try and talk some more before‒

“Enough!” Jason finally breaks out of his mother’s loose embrace and puts some distance between them. “You think apologizing is gonna correct anything? The whole damn school has already seen your gross, flabby body. Now everyone in the whole goddamn world is gonna know I have some lazy swine bitch for a mother!” Jason exploded in Stiles’ direction, face reddening from pent up anger and aggression he held towards his own mother. Towards the omega who nurtured him since he had been a newborn cub, kissing away his tears, whispering words of reassurance when everything seemed so scary as a cub, and staying up late into the night to give him all the love in the world when the full moon makes him restless and in need of feeling the pack bond.

Stiles looks him straight in the eyes. His expression looks broken. “I’m sorry honey. If I could take back my actions I would.” Stiles got up to walk in the direction of the stairs, possibly to his room, but he didn't make it to the first step before the beginning of a sob breaks out. He runs up the stairs with his hands over his face.

“Dude, not fuckin’ okay.” Felton gets up and stands to full height in front of him. He may not have had an advantage but he had more body mass, muscles more solidly packed from working out like a beast every night since his balls dropped.

“Oh, like you’re not embarrassed!” Jason, not to be intimidated, draws up to his own height of 6’2” and even flashes his red eyes at Felton.

“One, I never said I was embarrassed about mom. Mom has always been beautiful to me. Big fucking whoop, so mom wasn’t the twig he was when he first had us. News flash idiot, having babies means you gain weight, a lot of it actually.” At the sight of Jason trying to interrupt, Fellton continues, “And two, you better go up those stairs and fucking grovel mom for forgiveness before I beat you ‘till you head finally snaps on straight, and you can stop acting like a little bitch.” Felton’s impressive muscles strain at the threat, promising the pain it can deliver if it comes down to blows.

“Oh fuck you, fatass. I can take you on.” Jason can feel himself partial shifting.

“Oh yeah? Then bring it fucker.” Felton tears off his shirt.

When it seems like there would be a brawl, Evan shoots off the couch. “No wait, don’t fight! The kids are still in the kitchen and Dad might be in his office. You guys are gonna get in so much trouble.” Evan’s words fell on deaf ears as Jason and Felton seem to size one another up, getting ready to come to blows. “Hey, I’m fucking serious, you guys cannot fight! Hey‒” Before the two aggressive alphas could try to rip each other's throat. Their father was grabbing them by the hair. Red eyes much more sinister than Jason’s own gleaming darkly with the promise of punishment.

“...What the fuck is going on here?”

:+:

Maybe it's Derek's karma for knocking up a young, fertile Stiles who was then seventeen. Now, with their oldest in his last year of high school, Derek risks Stiles' ire when he struggles not to mail his alpha children to Antarctica. It's not his fault that they're evil incarnate.

He had seen his oldest son, what was his name? On one memorable family picnic before school started and Ferguson the second child was going to start Kindergarten, Jensen (or something with a J), tore apart a fat field bunny that was obviously pregnant. It was only obvious because he can see his son pull out the dying infants from the prone body of the mother before snapping their delicate necks one by one before walking away from the massacre. Derek gets shivers still thinking about that time. They were canines not felines, they would never toy with their prey before they devoured it.

He thought that maybe only the first child would have a cruel streak, because the second child was a lot more affectionate. Always demanding hugs from him and Stiles and Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac and even mean ol’ Auntie Lydia. The second alpha son was loving and sweet-tempered, and Derek thought maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with his genes until he had come across his son trying to force the neighbor’s cats to mate. Derek remembered the young alpha forcefully coaxing the cat’s barbed penis to expand so he could stick it inside the female cat’s dry vagina. Derek came to the cats’ rescue and slapped his son’s hands and promised him to never do that again. The way his eyes glittered with _I promise to not be caught again_ chilled Derek so strongly that he was sure his sperm was cursed.

What a shame because Derek was such a sweetheart as a child (it's true, his Uncle Peter could vouch for him).

:+:

Derek feels as if he had failed Stiles. He tried to be an active participant in helping Stiles raise his progenies. However, Stiles was just so capable. Always able to know what was wrong with his babies. Cries and tantrums were easily quelled and Stiles made sure to never make his children feel neglected. He would read to them and sing songs and dance with them. There was always something to do: blanket forts, trips to the movie theater, and going to the zoo.

“We’re werewolves.” Derek would joke on the drive to San Diego Zoo, the best zoo in California.

“Hush, werewolves can never be as majestic as the great giraffe.” Stiles would respond back, and he’d be right. Because when the Hale family would crane their necks to take in the full size of a giraffe, the kids would always be elated. This was a moment they shared as a family. Derek never doubted Stiles’ ability to raise and love their children without his entire body and soul. Derek loves them too. They were a part of himself and Stiles, they should be the best qualities of themselves.

But, staring into the grime faces of his two oldest sons as they were about to quite possibly kill one another, the sound of his mate weeping deep within the confines of their room, he isn’t sure what he feels this exact moment.

Maybe anger.


	4. Should’ve Named the Kids with Names Starting with D’s Since This Family is  D-D-Dysfunctional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile huh? Sorry my younger siblings last day of school was May 31, so we've been in and out of town on family trips. My parents are getting ready to go back to work, so I was finally able to put in time for this chapter.

Derek released his hold on both their hair, and watched them scramble to their feet away from each other. “You.” Derek pointed at Evan, “go inside the kitchen and take your little brothers and sisters upstairs while I deal with these two.”

“But Dad!” Evan was against leaving his older brothers.

“I’m not going to repeat myself again. Do it.” Derek flashed his red eyes at Evan until the younger alpha eventually cowered and retreated into the kitchen to do as he was told. After a moment, he emerged from the kitchen with the pitter-patter of several small feet trailing after him.

“Why do we needs to go upstair?” Little Benji asked around his little forefinger he was sucking on.

“It’s only for a lil while, why don’t we go read a book aloud together?” Evan glanced in Derek’s direction as the children chattered happily, before returning his attention back to his younger siblings and herded them up the stairs.

Once Derek heard a room door shut on the second floor he continued, “I believed I asked what was going on here? Why are you fighting, with my daughters in the next room even?” He waited for one of them to answer.

Jason spoke up first, “I didn’t even do anything, I swear! He threatened me out of nowhere.”

“I didn’t even threaten you, pussy.” Jason scowled in his direction, and Felton gave him an ugly look back. “In fact, why don’t you tell Pops how you really _feel._ ” Derek raised his brow at Jason.

Instead of answering, Jason paused before lunging and bodyslaming Felton, which sent them both careening towards the front door. Felton maneuvered himself on top of Jason and swung at his face, but Jason moved his head back just in time and retaliated by trying to kick the heavier alpha off of him.

As the two alphas fought on the floor, claws out and gnashing their teeth in each others’ faces, Derek tore them apart from each other, and yanked the door to the front yard open before throwing each teen bodily outside.

“ _Ow_!” They cried in unison. As both teen tried to rearrange themselves onto their feet, Derek towered over their sprawled forms. He cut an imposing figure in the shadow of the setting sun. The chills that ran up the two younger alphas had nothing to do with the cooling late afternoon breeze, but by the awareness that there was an alpha registered in the animal part of their brain as a _threat._

Jason and Felton’s fight-or-flight response kicked in, and both boys stupidly decided to take on their own father. With a rush of adrenaline clouding their better judgement, both teen alphas forgone their differences to form a temporary truce.

With his back muscles rippling grotesquely, Felton put all his energy in a deadly rush attack and barreled in Derek’s direction. Unfazed, Derek caught Felton with a hard grip on his waist before tossing the younger alpha into the air a second time further away, towards the dense trees of the preserve that surrounds the Hale manor.

Jason took this opportunity to swing a kick in Derek’s direction, but his father deflected the kick to give a roundhouse kick of his own that sent Jason flying in his brother’s direction.

As Felton attempted to get up, Jason landed on him, knocking the wind out of both teens. “ _Ohhh._..” they groaned, but their survival instincts must have been dormant in that moment as they still tried to regain their footing. Derek’s eyes were cold as he watched them stumble to their feet. A snarl was low deep in his throat before‒

“Derek! Stop!” Stiles was standing barefoot from the door with red-rimmed eyes, but with a look of pure disbelief coloring his face that morphed into one of pure rage, “There is absolutely no fucking good reason for you to even be handling my babies like that.” Stiles goes to stand in front of his boys, spreading his arms out in a protective gesture before glaring in Derek’s direction. “Back the fuck. Up. Now!”

Derek recoiled in shock before he shaking his head and standing his ground once more. “They started it!” Derek not at all whined like a freakin’ brat. At the unimpressed look Stiles was giving him, Derek tried to explain himself better. “You see… I was just coming out of the office when I saw these guys at each others’ throats. No seriously!” Stiles’ face remained passive. “I’m telling you, they were already fighting, and I was trying to be a responsible father by getting them to stop!” Derek gestured to the two alphas on the ground who were kneeling in the dirt, nursing their wounded pride.

Stiles bent down to be eye-level with his sons. “Why in the world would you two be fighting? Jason you’re always so responsible. You should be above things like this.”

“You of all people shouldn’t be lecturing me about responsibility.” Jason glowered. Stiles flinched at the accusation.

“Dad! This is why Jason needs his ass beat. You obviously didn’t do it enough so now he thinks he can run his mouth at my mother and not get fucked up.”

“ _Felton!_ ” Stiles sounded aghast.

“Well it’s fucking true.” Felton was sitting criss-crossed in the grass now with a petulant look.

“Wait a minute, yeah, what was with that attitude just now.” Derek walked up to stand by Stiles’ side and helped him to his feet. Jason, who had sat up on the grass, just kept silent to aim a glare at his brother. “Tell me now, I don’t wanna repeat myself.” Derek said more firmly.

“Derek… look he was just‒”

“No Stiles,” Derek cut him off. “What’s your brother mean about running your mouth at your mother? You think I allow that shit in my house.” At Jason’s continued silence, Derek felt his blood pressure rising to keep from ripping this stupid kid’s fucking head off. “You gonna answer any time or‒?” Derek trails off, voice expectant.

Jason smirked in his mother’s direction before tattling, “Mom showed the whole world his boobies and ass.”

“Say WHAT?!” Derek accidentally sent Stiles crashing to the ground.

 

:+:

Derek stares in arousal and confusion as the curvy body of his wife, that he is all too familiar with, swings this way and that, on the phone screen as he attempted to climb into the oversized van that they got to fit their large brood. When the video ended, Derek fought the urge to hit reply. When he turned the screen back to portrait mood, he eyes bugged out at the view count already at 24 million views. It wasn’t the whole world exactly, but damn that was still a lot of people. As Derek turned his shell-shocked face to face his wife, Stiles’ face was bright red and their were fresh tears beading in his eyes that were bloodshot from crying earlier before.

“Who the fuck uploaded this?” The front screen of the phone starting to develop cracks from how tightly Derek gripped the phone. Jason and Felton sat across from their parents back in the kitchen. Evan was still banished upstairs to keep the little ones distracted.

“According to YouTube, the uploader’s username is **SexiiAlphaLuvsCurviiOmegas**.” Felton broke out in laughter at the username, like seriously that sounds like such a bot name. A level 1000 virgin would be the only one who would ironically use that as an internet pseudonym.

“You know what I mean smartass, who was the piece of shit that uploaded the video of your mom?”

“We don’t know, but there was a rumor a senior did it.” Jason says, eyes tracing the aged wood of the kitchen table, unable to look Derek in the eyes.

“Well I demand to know, I’m not letting anyone, minor or not, get away with this gross invasion of privacy.” Derek threw the damaged phone on the table top. “Stiles, honey, I’m sorry about your phone. I’ll make sure to replace it, but in the meantime I want you to keep a low profile and maybe start wearing some clothes, and starting tomorrow I’ll be dropping the kids off at school until we figure this out.”

“But Derek, I always drop off the kids. It’s tradition! I’ve been the one to see them off since Jason started Kindergarten!” Stiles was at a lost. He knows that maybe it wouldn't be best for him to go out in public since he unwillingly became an overnight celebrity, but it just didn’t sit right in his heart that he won’t be the one to wish his little ones all the best before they disappear for hours on end into the abyss of institutionalized education where every teacher who says his kids act up too much is obviously a child-hater who only became one to find an outlet for some superiority complex.

Derek gave Stiles a sympathetic look, “Baby, it might only be a couple of days, okay?” He started to walk out the kitchen towards his home office where his own phone was laying idle near some paperwork. “Look, I’m going to deal with this soon.”

“What do you mean? Derek, what are you planning?” Stiles got up to go follow after him.

Derek held a hand up to stop Stiles, “I’m just gonna talk to Danny, see if he can figure out a way to uncover who this alphaloveromega creep is.”

“Don’t bring Danny into this!”

“Stiles, babe at this point it would be easier to guess who has seen the video over who hasn’t.”

“Oh my God, you’re right. Did you think my dad saw it?” Derek chooses instead to gently lead Stiles back to a chair to sit down.

“I’m sorry this is happening, but I swear we will get something out of this. I will sue this thirsty bitch for everything; his great-great-great-great-great grandchildren will still be making mailing the Hales monthly compensation checks.”

“Please don’t say thirsty bitch like some millennial.” But Stiles giggled a little anyway. As Derek made to leave again he called over his shoulder.

“The one that is not a built like a twig.” Felton pointed to himself. “Go to your room because you are grounded mister, but first you can tell the one upstairs to put the little ones to bed because mom will be busy. And stick boy,” Jason looked affronted by the nickname, “your ass is grounded too.” Derek made sure that Jason was looking at him before he said, “you can go to your room after apologizing to your mother and talking to him about why you feel the need to treat your mother as less.”

“What the hell? That’s weird.” Jason looked closer to constipation with every word being spoken to him by Derek.

“It was something your mom made me do. You should try it. Really makes you see things in a new perspective.” Derek gave Jason an evil smile before heading out the kitchen. Felton gave Jason his own sneer as he passed by Jason to exit the kitchen, purposely kicking the chair leg to throw Jason a bit off balance. Jason glowered at Felton’s retreating form until he was out of his line of vision. Then he crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. Jason heard Stiles clear his throat, and looked up at his mother.

Stiles smiled at Jason. His teeth was straight, and Stiles’ lips were pretty enough. Full with a nice rosy hue not from cosmetics, pairing well with his fair complexion. Jason supposes his mom has a pretty enough face, _but_.

 

:+:

Stiles had a bit of a double chin. His weight solidifying with each pregnancy, his latest one just last year. Every Hale pack member was fit, the definition of an apex predator, with their athletic build that spoke of dedication and self-restraint. Even Aunt Lydia, who Jason has never seen exercising as vigorously as Aunt Allison or Aunt Braeden, was slim and pretty like an actress or something. Jason knew he came from the werewolf equivalent of royalty. The Hale name evoking  a sense of awe and wonder when spoken by other packs. A wolf pack that is not even a fraction of its old numbers, but with strength more than tripled since the time of Grandmother Talia’s reign.

Growing up and meeting visiting packs, Jason was told countless stories by pack leaders of the how the Hales fought tooth and nail to kept Beacon Hills safe from great evils that has been sent back to the depths of hell from where they escaped (Except Great-Uncle Peter who still lives as a Bachelor in an apartment in the nicest part of town). The other head alphas acknowledged Derek’s strengths, and they told Jason they could see that same strength his father had in him. He was praised as an excellent future successor to the Hale line.

Jason took to his role of responsibility seriously, and set out to be the best alpha he could be. That’s why he snapped little Felton’s birdie’s neck.

Way back when they were a lot smaller, when Jason was Ramona’s age and Felton even younger, stumbled upon a little bird who had a sprained wing when playing out in the preserve one day. Felton ran all the way back to mommy to tell him, and Stiles helped Felton build a cozy nest out of an old sweater and a shoebox for the bird to gather its strength. Stiles even built the bird a little splint to help it heal. Felton was so excited to nurse something back to health, he loved animals! He would make sure the bird was in the best spots in the house where it was not too hot or too cold, and he would hunt for bugs to give it to the bird. The bird would tweet and try to flap its wings. Felton was focused on that bird for days.

Jason, on the other hand, found it hard to live with a strange creature in his house. The bird was a dirty animal from the preserve. Who knew what kind of lice or fleas it was carrying? Jason hated getting fleas, so he always bathes even if it wasn’t fun. He didn’t feel comfortable living in his own home because he was _scared_ of touching something that has been contaminated by the bird being on it, and he didn’t want to touch Felton or even mommy anymore because of they touched the bird. Jason learned that when an alpha feels that the pack is threatened, then they should eliminate the threat. His parents did it all the time to keep Beacon Hills safe, so Jason was gonna be a true alpha leader too.

When Felton was sleeping, Jason snuck the box away, and using a pair of disposable gloves left in the kitchen for when mommy does the dishes, Jason went ahead and snapped the fucker by the neck.

He made sure to make it seem like an accident when Felton woke up in the morning running to mommy crying, to show him the box was toppled over near his nightstand with a bird laying dead just inches away from it, head bent at a strange angle.

Felton was inconsolable for a few days, but he got over it soon enough, and for some strange reason, Jason felt a little bad for the bird. But the bird was a stranger, and it had no business in his family home. Jason wondered if it was because that was the first living thing he killed with his bare hands that wasn’t an insect, so Jason decided that he needed more practice, so he practiced snapping the necks of the squirrels he’s lure straight into his hands, and at one memorable moment he tore apart a family of fluffy bunnies. He began to feel a little less hesitant about killing other stuff the more he did it. He’s just like daddy now.

 

:+:

Jason was proud to be born into the Hale family. He loved that his pack, his family was associated with the strength and perseverance. He knew he would be a great alpha leader just like his father, and just like his Grandma Talia. He preens when alpha leaders would tell him the same thing.

There was one key figure who was always eulogized in almost every tale Jason listened too. His mother Stiles was apparently a force to be reckoned with. Before mom discovered his powers, he relied on his quick-wit to overcome any adversities. Great-Uncle Peter was always complaining that he should have bitten mom and not Uncle Scott, whatever that means.

After mother discovered his spark, the Hale pack become renowned as the nemeton was awakened, after many supernatural creatures themselves had started to believe the ancient tree was nothing but a rumor. The alpha leaders would sing his mother nothing but praises, much to the displeasure of their jealous wives. Jason thought it would be tough to find a mate as great as his daddy’s, but then he wasn’t so sure. Mommy wasn’t scary one bit. When mom was there, there would be comfort and the world would be brightly lit. Jason couldn’t understand how these supposed big baddies like this Deucalion could ever be beaten by someone who told the silliest jokes like his mommy. Maybe they just weren’t all that tough?

After awhile, Jason suspected that people only made mommy feel special because mom was beautiful. Jason’s mom was the prettiest omega ever, and other kids would tell him that every time they saw Stiles, and Jason was proud of his strong pack and beautiful mother. However, with each new baby Jason’s mother brought home, his mom’s belly didn’t get as small before. Soon kids weren’t as excited to see Jason’s mom, and tell him how pretty they thought Stiles was. When Jason grew up with the other alpha boys they would sneak in pornos where omegas showed off all sorts of things. Those omegas were pink where the undergarments were supposed to go, and mouths always open. Looking at to long at the omegas make Jason’s pee-pee grow something hard near the top, but the other boys told him it was normal because he was an alpha and that’s how you can tell an omega was hot or whatever.

Stiles was an omega like the ones in the pornos, but Jason’s pee-pee doesn’t get stiff when he looks at his mom. Maybe Stiles wasn’t attractive at all this whole time, so Jason thought about it. When Jason showers with his mom he looks at Stiles nipples and at his asshole, and his small cock, it’s the same shade of pink that the dirty omegas have. Stiles always has his mouth open too, everyone is always fondly saying, _Shut up Stiles._  But no one finds his mom attractive anymore.

Then Jason remembers that the other omegas were skinny, their tummies were flat and didn’t hang out loose from the side. Jason looks at his mother some more, and that’s _why_ mommy isn’t pretty.

:+:

Jason stares at Stiles smiling happily at him and says, “You’re fuckin’ ugly.”


	5. Beauty Comes In All Sizes, So Does Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I'd like, but I hope to expand more in the upcoming chapters.

Jason smirked in his mother’s face after the insult. He feels elated after finally getting it off his chest. Maybe his mom will finally feel ashamed, and start to diet‒

A sudden bout of laughter cut off Jason’s train of thought.

“What? What’s funny?” Jason frowned at Stiles who was holding a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Stiles made a vague motion with his other hand. “Oh sweetie, you don’t need to look so upset.” Stiles’ smile was brighter than before. “The internet has been around for decades love, I’m immune to name-calling in general. But good try though!”

Jason gaped in Stiles’ direction. And it was Stiles turn to smirk. “Honeybuns, I think I know what’s going on. This is some kind of social experiment, huh?” Jason looked downright confused. Clueless as to what is really going on, Stiles continued, “This is because of the viral videos, right? You must be doing some prank thing. You know those were really popular when I was in high school too. I always wanted to be a YouTuber myself!”

Jason felt a nerve twitch. “I’m not making a prank! I don’t even have a stupid YouTube account. Look I’m serious, you aren’t pretty.” Jason took a deep breath before continuing his rant, “You’re hideous. Regardless of the stupid stuff the idiots on the internet are saying.”

Stiles waited for Jason to finish before responding, “Baby, I don’t care about anything the internet has to say about me. The only opinion that matters to me is your daddy’s.”

“Well what if dad leaves you?!” In his anger, he stood up so abruptly that his chair clattered noisily to the ground.

“Why would your daddy leave me?” Stiles was genuinely confused.

“It’s, you know, ‘cuz your fat...” For reasons unknown, Jason hesitated on the last part.

“And why would you think he’ll leave me just because I’m fat?”

“Because just look at him! Then look at you!” That caused Stiles to go into another bout of laughter.

“Your daddy don’t care about things like that. Trust me, I’ve haven’t been skinny since I gave birth to Evan. I’ve had my fight with body image, and I’ve put that behind me years ago, and the only reason why I could was because your papa was there to love me through it all.” Stiles’ smile evolved into a dopey, reminiscent one and his chocolate brown eyes became alight with happiness.

Stiles let out a blissful sigh. “You know, sugar, one day you’ll meet someone that’ll complete you too.”

“I have a girlfriend!” Jason sounded extremely defensive when he said it however.

“Aw, that’s great news!” Stiles went around to envelope Jason in a hug, which his son dodged in the last possible second. “An omega or a beta? What about the name?” Stiles’ interest was piqued and he wasn’t about to let Jason go without coughing up some information.

“Someone way hotter than you!” Jason said out of spite.

“Uh huh, that’s nice. Do you have pictures then?” Stiles clapped his hands together in excitement.

Jason paused for a moment before fumbling for his phone. He typed in something before shoving the phone into his mother’s awaiting hands.

“Wow she is gorgeous! Why haven’t you ever invited her to dinner then?” Stiles handed the phone back to its owner.

“Because we just started dating mom, that’s going a little too fast.” Jason hurriedly shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Well I think dinner with the parents can be a great ice breaker. You should really invite her soon, she is the mate of the future Hale alpha after all.” That got Jason’s attention.

“I’ll ask her the next time I see her then.” Jason grudgingly went with it.

“Just tell me in advance okay! I want to make that dinner special.” Stiles was quicker this time and got his hug from Jason. Stiles gave him a big squeeze before giving his son a little noogie and sauntering away in an even better mood than before.

“...I don’t think this was how the conversation was supposed to go.” Jason said confused.

:+:

“You told mom your girlfriend was who again?” Evan questioned later that night. He was sitting on Jason’s bed and Felton was laying down on his floor, a pillow over his face to muffle his laughter because, wow his brother is a such a freakin’ _Loser_.

“I told mom my girlfriend was the model-slash-actress-slash pop star: Olivia Andy Silvia.” Jason was tucked into bed, he had his arms thrown over his face, and no pillows because Felton stole them all to put on the floor with him.

“Oh that girl who plays in that one series, uhhh _Laguna Bitch_. She’s the cheerleader who’s banging the swim coach?” Evan could agree she was the hottest girl from the show, but her acting was straight ass, and her singing was autotuned to hell.

“If you were keeping up with the show, then you’d know the coach was blackmailing her with pictures of her cheating on her boyfriend with one of the guys on the swim team.” Jason sat up in bed to glare at his younger brother.

“Okay, but then she could have gone to the authorities?”

“Shut the fuck up, if she did that there wouldn’t have been a plot! Damn you’re stupid.” Evan gave him a blank stare back.

Felton pulled the pillow from his face, and sat up with his smartphone in his right hand. He went to lay the upper half of his body on Jason’s bed. On his screen was Olivia’s official twitter page. Her profile picture showed an older teen Jason’s age. She had russet blonde hair that fell in waves and baby blue eyes. The girl loved her makeup. Her eyes were smokey, and her cheeks had depth from the bronzer and highlight combo. She had on a blood red lip color, a stark contrast to her television appearance where her makeup was kept to a minimum.

“Seriously big bro, out of all the fake girlfriends you could choose, you chose her? Mom doesn't even know who she is, and mom watches a lot of t.v. Besides, this girl is nothing but an empty present box. All glamourous outside, but absolutely nothing on the inside.” Felton scrolled idly through Olivia’s feed, pausing every so often on one of her numerous selfies.

“Well she’s like super hot, and she’s like mega talented.” Jason shrugged. Felton and Evan shared a look between one another.

“If that’s enough to keep you happy… So how you gonna break the news to mommy-dearest that you’re actually a single motherfucker?” Felton asked as he logged out of twitter.

“If my plan works, I won’t be single by the time holidays roll around.” Jason got up to retrieve one of the pillows off the floor before beginning to make himself comfortable again.

“What do you mean?” Felton and Evan asked at the same time.

“I bought a ticket to one of her shows in Oakland, CA. It’s a backstage pass, so I get to meet her in person after her concert. When I do I’m gonna ask her to be my girlfriend!”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure a celebrity as big as Olie gets love confessions from creepy dudes all the time.” Felton laid down on the otherside of Jason on the bed as he said this, pulling Evan down to his chest so all three boys were laying down on the bed together.

“There’s a difference.” A smug grin overtook his face, “I’m a Hale.”


	6. In Security, Insecurity (The Space Makes a Difference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the consecutive, short chapters. I actually started college back in August and unfortuantely I did not qualify for financial aid to cover my college unit courses, so I've been job searching all this time. I had to borrow money from my older siblings to pay for what I need, but I wish I had a form of income!  
> I can only hope by the next update I will have been successfully hired somewhere.  
> Sorry for coming off so personal. Please pay me no mind, I'm just venting. Enjoy the very short update! I hope to make the next chapter much longer!

Despite Olivia’s concert being just half a month away, and Oakland an hour drive away from Beacon Hills, Jason felt a sense of foreboding as he went about his day-to-day activities. He began to take notice of things he wasn’t acutely aware of about himself. Jason observed Stiles as he was growing up, and cataloged all the stretchmarks and waist size Stiles gained after each pregnancy.

But this time he began to take note of some of his own flaws. He had Derek’s teeth, so although his teeth weren’t considered crooked, it wasn’t the classic Hollywood-style set that Felton was blessed with. One of Felton’s best facial quality was how nice his smile was, like his teeth was the model every dentist used when describing perfect teeth.

Felton never felt self-conscious about breaking into wide grins, with teeth completely aligned and blindingly white, he was lucky. On the other hand, Jason was a little embarrassed about how his front teeth stood out just a bit, so he kept to smirks. It looks better that way.

Another thing he noticed was that his skin wasn’t nearly as smooth as Evan’s or his eyes didn’t stand out as much as his little sisters. Now, he never really considered himself vain about his appearance, he’s not Uncle Jackson, but he’s aware on some surface level that he is an attractive alpha.

He took most of his looks from Derek, but certain things from his mother Stiles help to soften his overall features. The shape of his eyes, the curve of his nose, and the plushness to his lips gave him a feminine edge that helped others that weren’t part of his family approach him more easily. However, Jason managed not to keep any friends at all due to his short temper and his tendency to lash out violently, but he has many acquaintances that he keeps at arm’s length.

The other two older boys from the Stilinski-Hale brood, Felton and Evan, were masculine down to the straight-cut of their nose and their strong jawlines. Another insecurity that Jason started to focus on, which lead to his current shitty mood.

:+:

The next morning when the house was getting ready, Felton barged into one of the bathrooms in the Hale manor. “Jason, can I have some toothpaste? It turns out I didn’t have any.”

“No, fuck off.” Jason glared at Felton’s visage in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Jason watched Felton narrow his eyes him before locating a tube of toothpaste laid open on the countertop. He walked to it, scolding Jason as he picked it up and replaced the cap back on it.

“No, my ass. It’s right here. Look if you ran out of toothpaste just ask me first instead of sneaking it out of the bathroom near my room.”

Jason finished rinsing his mouth, before giving Felton his full attention. “I do have toothpaste, stupid.” He gestured to a nearly full tube of **Aim Multi-Benefit Ultra Mint Gel**. Felton gave him a confused look.

“Then why the hell are you taking my stuff, you weirdo?”

“Cuz I think yours work better.”

“That’s cuz I don’t buy the dollar stuff… Anyway I didn’t know you cared about brand name stuff. I thought you said it all works the same anyway?” A bit of red started to color the apple of Jason’s cheeks as he hurried to wipe the sink dry with a rag before telling Felton to fuck off again.

At the sight of the blush, Felton leered at his older brother before leaning against the bathroom countertop.

“I’m guessing your newfound appreciation for costly hygiene products has everything to do with that Olie meetup thingy.” Jason turned to leave the bathroom instead of engaging Felton, but Felton wasn’t about to drop the subject so soon.

“There isn’t enough products in the world to help clean up what a piece of shit you are~” Felton singsongs as he follows Jason out the bathroom before the door could be slammed in his face.

“Dammit, do I have to tell you again. Fuck! Off!” Before Jason could ram his fist into Felton’s annoyingly perfect smile, they heard their dad cough as he passed by with Tina and Ramona holding a hand each. Derek shot them a warning glare before continuing out the hall with his daughters.

Felton continued his smug act. “Don’t worry, Olie looks like the type of girl who _adores_ bunnies.” Jason went for the punch.

“Ouch!”

:+:

Since the incident was not even a month old yet, Stiles was still too ashamed to go out in public. A few days ago, Stiles had attempted to go down to the gas station as Derek was filling the gas for the family van, and wasn’t able pick up the chocolate bars and powerade he wanted. Cell phones were being shoved in his face and alphas, betas, even a few omegas were crowding him and making suggestive and some downright degrading comments. He was forced to retreat back in the vehicle and Derek had to threaten everyone to back the fuck off.  
The incident left Stiles pretty shaken up, but grateful that the Hale Manor was pretty isolated, where he spends his whole day watching the new baby. He has gone only slightly insane from being cut off from civilization. He cleaned the entire manor from top to bottom until everything was sparkling, all books were alphabetized by author last name, and everything in the kitchen was assembled by food group. Stiles may be agnostic, but he is praying for another shitstorm to go down so everyone could stop focusing on him and move on.

  
For the time being, Derek stayed true to his word and dropped the kids off to school.

“Stay out of trouble Jake, Fabio, and Eric. Love ya.” And Derek was roaring out the parking lot nearly hitting other students and parked cars in his way.

“Wait, did dad call us by the wrong names?” Evan questioned his brothers.

“At least he got the first letters of our names right this time.” Felton said, always looking at the bright side of everything.

As all three boys turned towards the high school to go off to their respective morning classes, Evan glanced at his empty hands.

“I forgot my lunch!”

“Fucking Evan....” Jason sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, love notes are encouraged *heart*


End file.
